sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dweeble
The Dweebles are a highly advanced race from the planet Dweeb. They have the extraordinary ability to revive themselves after death, but even that couldn't save them from a temporal explosion that apparently erased most of them from space and time. History Evolution The Dweebles began their evolutionary journey on the planet Dweeb. They were initially very weak carnivores, preferring to scavenge the carcasses of animals too strong for them to kill. All that changed around 47 million years ago, when an Xarvolgian probe revealed that they could potentially evolve into a great society. To that end, a monolith was put on Dweeb so that could happen. However, something went wrong. Instead of evolving over a few thousand years, it took them nearly 47 million years until they achieved sapience. Furthermore, they gained the ability to "cheat death" by regenerating their bodies. Space Stage After centuries of technological development, the Dweebles finally discovered how to create an interstellar drive. They met new allies in the Sirians and blood enemies in the fascist Morloxes. Over the next millennium, they would explore the reaches of the galaxy, and became respected for their highly-advanced technology. Clark and Stanley In 2008, twin brothers C'Arklsatz (Clark) and S'Lxtaryi (Stanley) G'Kas graduated from the Dweeble Fleet Academy, and began undertaking an exploration mission. Unlike most Dweebles, the two were extremely ''unlucky and quite dumb, which caused them to die very frequently. Because of their frequent exploits, it was believed that Dweebles were a highly unadvanced and stupid race, when it was really the other way around. Dealings with Kleekoonanonis In 2011, the Dweebles colonized the temporally-accelerated planet Epindol, where they didn't realize the Kraygans were busy evolving new life-forms. These lifeforms, the Kleekoonas, percieved their outpost as a threat. Their Kraygan overseers decided to use them and a spaceship to destroy the colony. The mission was a success, but what they didn't know was that some survivors and fled to an island. Over thousands of years (in Epindolian time), they devovled into Bweedles, and were domesticated by Zoolohonians. In 2012, a similar colony on the planet Rantross was construced. The same creatures, now the spacefaring Kleekoonanonis, discovered the colony. Jercy Packson, commander of the [[USS Titan|USS ''Titan]], decided to use an Epic-sized Dweeble test subject named Leroy Jenkins to lay waste to the colony. The Last Dweeble War Unbeknowst to Jercy, the Dweebles blamed the Morloxes for the disaster (in no small part due to the stupidity of Clark and Stanley), and declared war on them. What followed was a war fought through space and time. For several years, the two powers fought one of the largest wars the galaxy had ever seen, although only certain species, such as the Entropy Pods, were even aware of the bloodshed. At the war's end, the Dweebles hatched a plan: They would destroy both empires in a temporal explosion, but use an Infinity Gate to journey to several alternate timelines to escape and evenutally return. The plan mostly worked, but some Dweeble colonies, such as Epindol and Rantross, were left untouched to make sure history stayed the same in the new timeline. In addition, Dweeb was intact, but a devastated wasteland. To lesser races, it was like they'd suddenly vanished. The Return of the Dweebles Two years later, Izara Nguels, an Entropy Pod on the Titan, sensed the Dweebles, and hijacked the ship to Dweeb. Jercy realized their demise was his doing, and decided to right that wrong. A Dweeble hologram, "Max-Σ-821", was summoned to help them. They searched in Timeline ß-2-Lore, and discovered that the Dweebles had settled on the rogue planet Vultins. They were rediscovered by the crew, and convinced to return to their native universe, and settled on the terraformed moon of T'Rikin. When the T'Rons began their aggressive expansion and declared war on the Kleekoonanonis and their allies, the Dweebles found themselves targeted by the T'Rons simply for living on one of T'Rizka's moons. However, when the T'Rons actually invaded, they were unaware of the Dweeble ability of resurrection. This, combined with the Dweebles' technological advancement, allowed them to fend off the invasion. Nevertheless, rumors began spreading that the Dweebles had been slaughtered. Physical Characteristics Dweebles are closely related to the feared Grox, and, like their evolutionary cousins, are physically weak. They have no natural abilities that stand out and are almost always have weak eyesight, requiring the use of glasses or other visual aids. However, their extraordinary intelligence has allowed them to overcome their physical limitations with advanced technology. While they have various skin colors, from grey to white, all Dweebles have bright yellow patches on their limbs and stomachs. Society and Culture Dweeble society is oriented towards interstellar exploration, technological advancement, and empirical investigation of the universe. All forms of research and technology are allowed so long as they are not used to harm others. For example, time travel is allowed for peaceful observation of history, but changing the past or influencing the future is forbidden. The Dweeble Empire is a direct democracy led by a President, with appointed Governors managing specific planets. All citizens are required to vote on referendums. The results of these referendums, as well as other legislature, are managed by a specially-programmed AI. At its height, the Empire had hundreds of colonies, but most were erased at the end of the Last Dweeble War. Trivia *The Dweebles have appeared in more separate works than any other SR species to date, having appeared in Maxis Clark and Stanley adventures, several player-made C&S adventures, and williezk's C&S adventures before entering the Revolution Universe. *In williezk's early C&S adventures, the Dweebles were called "Dweebleoids". Williezk believes "Dweebleoid" is merely an alternate name, like "humans" are also called "Terrans". *In STNL², the Dweebles play a similar role to the Time Lords in the modern-day Doctor Who ''series. Both are presumed destroyed in a temporal war at the beginning of the series, but later revealed to be in hiding. **Furthermore, the Dweebles attempt to return to the universe in a method similar to that of the Time Lords in The Time of the Doctor. **Oddly enough, both Time Lords and Dweebles can resurrect themselves after death, but Time Lords can only do this 12 times, and their appearances and personalities change. *Max-Σ-821, who is a reference to Portal 63 from the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Last Outpost", once served on board the USS ''Titan. *Eme12 created a [[USS Titan |USS Titan]] crewmember named Xhoda Diahi (who was to be Clark and Stanley's cousin), but he was upstaged by Jaxonga Melmark, a Centauri. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Species with Mega Evolution Category:Extinct Species Category:Carnivore